dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Skills
Assassin *Speedy Cut: Assault and slash enemy. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, cool time charging (CTC) count increases by 1. ::CD 6sec ::Lv1: 121%+4 ::Lv21: 234%+10944 ::Lv24: 244%+14109 ::Note: CTC means, that you will get to use the skill one more time, if u don't use the skill after the CD is completed. ::For all CTC skills, lv1-5 = 0 ctc count, lv6-10 = 1 ctc count, lv11 above = 2 ctc cound. :: *Piercing Star: Gather chi on hand and throw a spinning shuriken in the frontal direction. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, CTC count increases by 1. Piercing effect. ::CD 8sec ::Lv1: 201%+4 ::Lv21: 426%+12160 ::Lv24: 440%+15677 :: *Dirty Tricks: Throw soil to interfere with enemy’s field of view, leap forward and strike enemy by pressing "Normal Attack". ::CD 10sec ::Lv1: 221%+4 ::Lv21: 468%+13376 ::Lv24: 484%+17244 :: *Fan of Edge: Rotate the body to push away surrouding enemies and throw 6 kunai to surrounding enemies ::CD 12sec ::Lv1: 254%+15 ::Lv21: 467%+29361 ::Lv23: 476%+34798 ::Note: apparently, you can deal all 6 hits on large-sized boss. Total dmg is 6 times the board damage! :: *Shadow Hand: Project shadow and create shockwave with high superarmor break. ::CD 15sec ::Lv1: 326%+14 ::Lv21: 685%+25466 ::Lv22: 693%+27730 :: *Triple Edge: While dashing, press "normal attack" to throw 3 kunai while moving. ::CD 12sec ::Lv1: 49%+5 ::Lv21: 100%+3821 :: *Sprint: While jumping, press "Jump" again to execute another jump. ::CD 5sec :: *Feint: Recover HP on near death condition. ::Max HP 10% recovery; invincible for 3sec upon activation ::Lv1: CD 300 ::Lv7: CD 240 ::Lv7+1: CD 230 :: *Raid: When you and your party member deal crit dmg, throw smoke bomb which can deal 10% additional damage. The additional dmg is not affected by the element of weapon. Duration 300sec ::CD 10sec. :: *Tumbling: Press arrow key twice or shift+arrow key to evade attack and tumble to the corresponding direction. ::Lv1: CD 6sec ::Lv5: CD 2.6sec :: *Fake Clog: Evade enemies’ attack and leave a barrel which can induce debuff. Enemies which are affected by the debuff will receive critical damage when being hit. ::Lv1: CD 20sec ::Lv7: CD 11sec :: *Aerial Evasion: While being floated by attack, press "jump" to adjust your position in air. ::Lv1: 30sec ::Lv6: 12sec :: *Swipe: Press “special attack” near a knock-down target and continuously attack it. ::CD 3sec. ::Lv1: 317% :: *Gore Kick: Press “special attack” to do a roundhouse kick and knock back enemies ::CD 0sec ::Lv1: 66% :: *Circle Gore: Press “special attack” while jumping to spin and attack enemy with right leg. ::CD 6sec. ::Lv1: 198%. :: *Leap: Press “special attack” near stunned enemies to kick the target into the air with both legs ::CD 3sec ::Lv1: 198% :: *Smoke: While being knockdown, press "Normal Attack" to wake up and throw smoke screen to knockback surrouding enemies. ::CD 16sec ::Lv1: 198% Chaser *Open Edge: Throw kunai which will knockback targets. ::CD 9sec ::Lv1: 498%+139 ::Lv16: 780%+40329 ::Lv 19: 813%+52173 *Applause: Use chain sickles from both sides to sweep the enemies in front. ::Reduce targets' phy and mag def by 10%. Duration 10sec. ::CD 13sec ::Lv1: 667%+174 ::Lv16: 1071%+32822 ::Lv18: 1093%+39031 *Rake: Throw multiple shuriken in a fan-shaped manner. The shuriken will return to the caster and deals additional dmg. Piercing effect ::CD 18sec ::Lv1: each shuriken 125%+53 ::Lv16: each shuriken 192%+9043 ::Lv18: each shuriken 196+10744 ::Note: Total 5 shuriken, 10 hits. *Rain Drop: Crows take to the air and rain kunai down. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, CTC count increases by 1. ::Dark elemental. ::CD 20sec ::Lv1: Each kunai 141%+190 ::Lv11: Each kunai 191%+5187 ::Lv15: Each kunai 199%+7366 ::Note: each bird deals 8 hits. *Punishment: Spin the body and leap up high. Swing Chain sickles to hit the enemies 3 times. ::Reduce targets' phy and mag def by 10%, duration 15sec ::CD 24sec ::Lv1: 1260%+2032 ::Lv11: 1885%+49891 ::Lv13: 1951%+59996 ::Note: the def reduction debuff is stackable with that from applause. *The End (Level 40 Ultimate): Possessed by madness, chaser releases chains which slow movement speed of targets by 50%. After that, throw a lot of kunai from air towards the ground. ::Invincible for 2sec while in air. ::CD 125sec ::Lv1: Each kunai deals 222%+535 ::Lv2: Each kunai deals 228%+2254 *Shift Blow: Move forward and swiftly punch enemies continuously ::CD 10sec ::Lv1: 448%+94 ::Lv16: 702%+27319 ::Lv19: 732%+35343 *Flame Locust: Kick and knock back frontal enemies. After that, execute a roundhouse kick to launch the target into the air. Can be activated by "Special Attack" when tumbling. ::Lv1: 415%+132, CD 12sec ::Lv6: 486%+2398, CD 10sec ::Lv11: 558%+12930, CD 8sec ::Lv16: 629%+24568, CD 6sec ::Lv18: 640%+29207, CD 6sec ::Note: CD reduce by 2sec at lv6,11,16. *Blade Runner: Dash forward and launch enemies into the air with elbow. After hitting, the caster disappears and re-appears in the air, knocking down enemies with his fist. ::CD 13sec ::Lv1: 435%+169 ::Lv16: 695%+22675 ::Lv17: 702%+24722 *Mortal Blow: Disappear after knocking back nearby enemies. After that, reappear in the air, spin his body and slashes down from above. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, CTC count increases by 1. ::Fire elemental ::CD 18sec ::Lv1: 636%+915 ::Lv11: 861%+24862 ::Lv15: 898%+35184 *Izuna Drop: Suck surrounding enemies up into the air, leap to the air and dropping them back to the ground, inducing big explosion. ::CD 24sec ::Lv1: 1203%+1847 ::Lv11: 1799%+45552 ::Lv13: 1863%+54779 *Cripple Punisher (Level 40 Ultimate): Use the power of illusion and enter berserk stealth state. Under berserk stealth state, attack speed increases by 30%. ::Under stealth status, ‘normal attack’ is changed to a berserk attack and using ‘special attack’ allow you to dash forward quickly. Duration 10sec. ::CD 125sec. ::Lv1: Each berserk attack deal 795%+4012 . ::Lv2: Each berserk attack deal 813%+16902 . *Receive Edge: When being attacked by enemies in air, counter-attack by pressing 'normal attack' and throwing 3 kunai before regaining position. ::Lv1: Each kunai 88%+28, CD 30sec ::Lv6: Each kunai 133%+2631, CD 25sec (each lvl reduce 1sec CD) *Fade: Fade into darkness. Remove all aggro on himself within 5m. While in this state, the dmg he deal increases but dmg received by him is increased. Duration 5sec. ::CD 20sec ::Lv1: Attack increase 10%; receive 10% additional damage ::Lv11: Attack increase 35%; receive 35% additional damage ::Lv11+1: Attack increase 37.5%; receive 37.5% additional damage *Illusion Step: While tumbling, press jump to release a shadow in that direction and move forward one more time. ::Invincible for 0.5sec. ::Lv1: CD 15sec ::Lv6: CD 10sec *Access Chain: Throw chain sickle to the front and attack enemies. While chasing targets, execute additional attack by pressing "Normal Attack". ::Lv1: 277%+159, CD 20sec ::Lv5: 344%+7695, CD 16sec ::Lv5+1: 395%+11859, CD 15sec ::Note: this is another movement skill. *Burning Call: Exploding surrouding enemies and himself, disappear with ashes and reappear behind the enemies. While using other skills, this skill can be also activated by pressing “Jump”. ::Lv1: 271%+3, CD 12sec ::Lv6: 350%+51, CD 9.5sec (each level reduce 0.5sec CD) ::Lv9: 378%+80, CD 8sec *Dedicate Shadow: Sacrifice shadow to reduce magical damage and recover Hp when receiving magical damage. Duration 3sec. ::CD 45sec. ::Lv1: 50% magical damage reduction; 10% max HP recovery ::Lv4: 65% magical damage reduction; 25% max HP recovery ::Lv4+1: 70% magical damage reduction; 30% max HP recovery *Dedicate Crow: Sacrifice crow and grant a damage boosting buff to party members. Enemies with HP higher than 30% will receive additional damage. Duration 15sec. ::CD 90sec ::Lv1: every 1% of HP grants additional 0.6% of additional dmg. ::Lv4: every 1% of HP grants additional 0.9% of additional dmg. ::Lv4+1: every 1% of HP grants additional 1.0% of additional dmg.